


Usopp's Lying Past (ver 2.0)

by Selkie9002



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Nakama, Nakamaship, One Shot, POV Changes, Usopp-centric (One Piece), Version 2.0, like a lot, past slavery mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie9002/pseuds/Selkie9002
Summary: Usopp doesn't talk about his past for good reason. Robin and Zoro don't care, and help anyways.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku ︳Strawhat Pirates & Usopp, Nico Robin & Usopp, Roronoa Zoro & Usopp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Usopp's Lying Past (ver 2.0)

Usopp stared at his hands. Red was seeping through his fingers. The sound of liquid splashing on a wooden floor echoed with each drip. Usopp started to shake, Kaya’s blood dripped off his hands to the floor. Her words echoed in his head, she just wouldn’t shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!  
“Please.... please…….. please………... please……………. ” No no no, shut up, Shut Up.  
“SHUT UP!”  
“Usopp? What’s going on in there.” Usopp’s eyes flickered open. When had he closed them? And pulled his hands off his ears. When had he covered his ears? Nami, he realized belatedly had asked him something.  
“I was telling the demon that lives in my eyes to leave you all alone. You know how I got the demon was when…”  
“Ugh, I’m not in the mood for one of your tall tales Usopp.” Nami’s footsteps echoed away from the bathroom. Usopp brought his hands up to his face. They were dripping, but with water, not blood. His hands were shaking and wet with streaks of the soot he’d come here to wash off, but nothing else. Usopp felt a tear fall down his cheek and realized he had been crying. He brought his knees to his chest and curled up into a ball against the bathroom door. Usopp began crying silently, letting the tears fall to The Sunny’s floorboards.  
(This is a line)  
Robin regarded Nami stalk over to her tangerine trees. An air of irritation swirled around her. This usually happened when one of the boys did something stupid. But Luffy and Chopper were playing hopscotch on the deck, with Zoro napping nearby. Brook was playing a jaunty tune, with Franky tinkering beside him. Sanji was preparing dinner and Jinbei didn't do anything to irritate nami like the other guys did. Wait, someone was missing, a quick count later and she discovered Usopp wasn’t on deck. Robin bloomed an eye in every major room on the ship to find him. Not; on deck, in the kitchen and dining room, not in the crows nest, not in his and Franky’s workshop, not in the men’s room,and not in the aquarium. Frowning Robin diapated the eyes in a flurry of petals. Trying again she bloomed an eye in the spare rooms and dock system compartments. When still she saw nothing, Robin got up from her lawn chair and made her way over to Nami’s tangerine orchard.  
“Nami?”  
“Ya, Robin. Need something?” As Nami looked up and saw Robin a frown crossed her own expression.  
“Is something wrong.”  
“Where’s Usopp?”  
“Uh bathroom. He was gonna tell me one of those stories he does. And don't get me wrong he's nakama. But I woke up irritated, and just wanted some peace, not to hear some fake far fetched macho story.”  
“I see. Thank you.”  
“Ya sure thing.” Nami shrugged as Robin turned to go back to sunning herself. As she sat down she figured taking a quick peek into each bathroom coulndt hurt. She just place the eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see anything distasteful, she didn’t want to violate Usopp's privacy. In a bathroom she saw Usopp not washing his hands or on the toilet, but curled up on the floor shaking in a way that seemed like he was crying. Robin leaped to her feet knocking her book off the lounger.   
(This is another line)  
Zoro opened his eyes as Robin Sprinted below deck. Robin didn’t run. Zoro got to his feet and meandered below deck. Following Robin’s “voice” Zoro let his haki lead him to his nakama. An open door was the end of the trail, as he entered he glanced down, noticing Robin crouched on the floor rubbing circles on a sobbing Usopp’s back. Robin glanced up at him for a brief moment before returning to comforting Usopp. An arm bloomed on Zoro’s shoulder and put a finger to his mouth. Zoro got the message, noise wasn’t what Usopp needed. Zoro silently sat down on Usopp’s opposite side so his left arm just brushed Usopp’s left. Robin smiled at him from over Usopp’s head. Zoro wasn’t good at comfort, but if Usopp just needed someone strong to lean on, he could be that pillar.  
(Another line)  
Chopper watched Zoro wake up from his nap and leave for below deck. He turned around when he heard a thunk from behind. Luffy had fallen on his face again, he’d tripped over his own feet when attempting to complete the hopscotch for the 17th time today. The small doctor giggled at his captain's antics as he tried in vain to untangle his legs.  
“Here, let me help.” The reindeer carefully untwisted Luffy’s legs to the captain's utter amazement.  
“Thanks chopper! Knots only get tighter when I try to undo them.”  
“Nami love, the dinner I’ve prepared for you is complete. The food’s ready the rest of you shits, don't let it get cold.” Luffy bounced to his feet and raced toward the dining room, yelling something about food the entire way. Chopper followed at a more sedate pace. Once seated at the table Chopper raised his hoof to catch the other's attentions.  
“Where are Robin, Zoro, and Usopp.” the chatter filling the room stopped as each person waited for another to speak up.  
“AAAAAAAAAH” Everyone’s heads snapped to Brook. On the bar table was Robin’s decapitated head.  
"your one SUPER creepy woman Robin." Franky said brethlesly  
“Ah, my apologies Brook, Franky. I needed to talk to you all but can’t leave my current position so I figured my head would suffice.”  
“Oh my word Robin don’t scare me like that. Or my heart might meat out of my chest. Ah but I have no heart! Yohohoho.” The skeleton replied. Robin’s head nodded her understanding to Brook.  
“Sanji, could you prepare three meals of fish and chips for me, Zoro, and Usopp? I do believe we won't make it to dinner.”  
“As you wish mademoiselle.” Sanji bowed to Robin's head with a flourish.  
“It shall be waiting for you in your quarters.”  
“And I’ll take it there.” Nami interjected.  
“I don’t trust you in our room.” Robin’s head smiled softly before vanishing in a whirlwind of sakura petals.  
(Line line line)  
Usopp saw Nami open the door with her hip. Nami looked at him and Usopp saw pity in her eyes, he hated being pitied.  
“Thank you Nami.” Robin spoke up for him.  
“We would prefer to be alone right now if that's alright.” Nami nodded and gave one last backwards glance before leaving.  
(Lines are neat)  
Usopp’s shoulders shook, Robin leaned over with a handkerchief wiping his face of tears.  
“You guys don’t have to stay.” Usopp whispered. At first he wasn't sure if they'd heard them, but as he was about to repeat himself, a little louder this time. Zoro sighed, interrupting him.  
“We’re nakama Usopp, it's our jobs to help you whether you want us to or not.” Usopp couldn’t bring himself to look Zoro in the eye.  
“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. We just want to be here for you.” Usopp glanced up at Robin for a split moment catching her smiling at him. Usopp sniffed and took a shaky breath.  
“I killed her.” The sentence came out choked. Robin went back to rubbing his back, as Zoro leaned against his left side.  
“Who?” Zoro questioned. It hurt to say but Usopp needed to tell someone and these were his nakama they wouldn’t hate him, porpbly.  
“My best friend, I st-stabbed her. She was begging me to, he was going to, going to…” Usopp trailed off no able to finish the sentence.   
“Is ‘he’ the one who branded you.” Robin circle motions on his back stopped for a moment before continuing.  
“Care to explain Zoro?”  
“There’s a brand mark like the ones typically given to slaves on his lower back. It's why Usopp doesn't let anyone touch him there.”  
“How did you find out.” Zoro opened his unscarred eye to look at Usopp. Once Zoro had spoken, he’d gone completely rigid, like a deer in headlights.  
“Whiskey peak, while everyone was asleep, your shirt came untucked, a bounty hunter saw it. He was probably going to try and sell you back to the noble. I killed him first and fixed your clothes.” A period of silence fell on the trio before Zoro spoke up once again.  
“Does Chopper know about the brand? You don’t need to tell anyone about how it happened, just have him look at it.” Usopp nodded slowly, he had friends to rely on now. He wasn’t alone anymore.  
(This is the last line)  
Usopp watched Sanji flirt with Robin and Nami from his vantage point in the crows nest. He still had nightmares and panic attacks but just knowing Zoro and Robin were there for him was encouraging. He’d recently told Chopper that he suffered from nightmares and he’d suggested writing them down but changing the ending. Usopp started writing.  
I was doing Pike’s laundry, like I did every day when I heard a scream outside. I looked out the window and Kaya was cornered by Pike. He lunged at her but mom came around the corner and hit him over the head with one of his vases. She came and got me and we ran out of the mansion. That's when I woke up.  
Kaya and Banchina were gone. But Usopp didn't have to worry about Pike coming for him, he had nakama to help and protect him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this like four times, but it's cool because I was thinking of the commenters the whole time I wrote. Everyone who read this has the commenters and people who liked my, terrible first draft, story to thank for keeping going, and not dropping this one shot to work on something else.


End file.
